A Selfless Act
by Kylie3
Summary: What happens when Stephanie McMahon goes to a party and it changes her life


A Selfless Act   
By: Nicole  
  
I can't believe this has happened to me. Why me? I should have know better. I  
should have listened to my dad and not gone to the party. My dad begged me not  
to go but yet I still went. Why didn't I listen to him. The party I went to was  
supposed to be fun. That all changed in a matter of minutes. I had a few beers , I  
was a little light headed. When this nice man came up to me. He seemed so nice  
and he even offered me a soda. That was my first mistake. I should have never  
taken that drink. I drank it and after a few minutes I felt really tired. That was the  
last thing I remember, until I woke up. When I woke up I was horrified to see that  
nice man on top of me. The nice man was not nice any longer he was raping me. I  
screamed for him to stop, but he did not listened. He punched me in the face and I  
blacked out again. The next time I woke up the man was not there and I was on  
some dirty couch. The house where the party was wasn't very far from my house.   
It was maybe 2 blocks away. I looked at my watch and started to curse, my curfew  
was at 11 and it was now 2. I knew by now dad had every cop looking for me.   
When I walked thought the door, I saw my dad pacing back and forth. My mom  
was on the couch sitting there with a concerned look on her face. All I knew was I  
couldn't tell them what had happened at the party. When I looked at my dad he  
seemed to have a angry slash relieved face. "Where were you Stephanie we were  
worried sick about you". "I'm sorry dad I feel asleep and didn't realize what time  
it was". Vince looked at his daughter, he knew she wasn't telling him the whole  
truth. She looked at her mom and saw a small smile on her face. "Well at least  
you are home safe". Linda looked at her daughter and hugged her. "Well mom  
and dad I think I'm going to bed". Linda knew something was wrong with her  
daughter. Normally after a party you couldn't keep Stephanie quiet. She would  
talk about what everyone was wearing and what happened at the party. "OK  
honey we will see you in the morning". Both Vince and Linda kissed Stephanie  
good night and they all headed upstairs. Stephanie deiced to talk a shower. She  
felt so dirty, so used. How was she going to tell her parents? She was so scared  
she though maybe her parents would blame her. They both told her not to go to  
the party. She knew her parents would sense something was wrong. All she knew  
was she was going to keep this secret forever. It's been so hard to keep this secret  
of the rape. It's been a month now since the party. Everything has basically gone  
back to normal. I don't think they have suspected anything. I don't think I will  
ever go back to being the same. I don't think I will ever be able to trust a man  
again. I think Shane is suspected something is wrong. I want to tell someone so  
bad but I can't. The only person I will tell is Shane. He would keep the secret he  
wouldn't tell mom and dad. I can't tell him though. I won't tell Shane because he  
will want to kick the guy's ass. I don't know who the guy is though. I have never  
seen him around school. I have never seen him in my life. There is one problem,   
I have missed my period. I am so scared, I'm afraid that I am pregnant. I'm just  
hoping that I am overreacting. That I am not pregnant. If I am pregnant then I am  
going to have to tell my parents about what happened at the party. I have to go out  
and get a pregnancy test. I can't go to a local pharmacy because everyone knows  
me. Great I can see the headlines now "Vince McMahon promoter of wrestling's  
daughter gets knocked up". I deiced that I will drive to New York and get a  
pregnancy test there. No one will know me there and it's only a 30 minute drive  
from here. I'm driving to New York and thinking about how my life could  
change. I'm only 17 and I'm going to have a baby. My whole life is over, this  
child is going to change it so much. What will my parents thinking? Will they be  
mad? Will they kick me out and say "The hell with you". Again I blame myself,  
why did I go to that party?. I was warned but no I didn't listen. Why did I ever  
take that drink from that guy? I need to stop doing this. Asking myself what if,  
it's not going to help this situation. I finally arrive at a drug store and walk in. I  
of course have a hat and sunglasses on. I grabbed the test and get out of there as  
fast as I can. My drive home I try to put the radio to help comfort me. That didn't  
help I was totally tuning out the radio with my own thoughts. I just wanted to find  
out if I was pregnant or not. I was pretty sure though what the answer would be. I  
got in the house and called for my parents. I was glad to hear they were not home.   
I ran up the stairs to the bathroom. This is it I thought. I put the stick on the sink  
and waited the 30 minutes. The seconds and minutes of 30 minutes seemed to go  
by so slow. I just wanted to know and I was praying I wasn't pregnant. If I wasn't  
I couldn't finally close this chapter in my life. With that I hear the ding of the  
alarm I had set for 30 minutes. I looked at the stick and it read positive. I couldn't  
believe it, I was pregnant. Even though I thought I was pregnant, I was still in  
shock. Now would be the tough part, how am I going to tell my parents? Lost in  
my own thoughts again I hear the door open. It's my mom and she says "hello  
Steph, I'm home". Stephanie wanted to break down and cry so much. She tried to  
hide her emotions. "hi mom, I'm in my room". Stephanie quickly though away  
the test and went to her room. She knew her mom would probably come up and  
check on her. Within minutes I can hear the clicking of her heels. Linda looks at  
her daughter with a big smile "hi Steph, how was your day at school". Stephanie  
tried to put on the best smile she could "hi mom, good, how about yours". "I had a  
good day". Linda went on Stephanie's bed and sat next to her daughter. "Steph  
are you OK, It looks like something is troubling you". Stephanie knew this  
question was coming, she had been hearing it for weeks. Stephanie with her usual  
answer looked at her mom and nodded. "Stephie, I have notice you have been  
different since the night of that party". "Did something happen that night that you  
want to talk about". Stephanie wanted to tell her mom so much but couldn't.   
Stephanie couldn't help it she couldn't believe she was doing this. Stephanie  
brusted into tears. Linda looked at Steph with a surprised look on her face.   
"Stephanie why are you crying". "Stephanie something happened that night didn't  
it". Stephanie couldn't keep the secret anymore. Stephanie looked at Linda and  
nodded. Again the door opened but this time it was Vince. "Hello Linda, Steph  
I'm home". Linda said "were up her". Linda looked at Stephanie and said  
"Stephanie you have to tell him too". Vince came into the room and could see that  
Stephanie was crying. "What's wrong Steph?" "Vince, Stephanie has something  
to tell us both". Vince and Linda both sat on Stephanie's bed waiting for her to  
talk. Stephanie didn't know what to say how was she going to tell them. "Well  
you know that night I went to the party". "Something did happen". "That night I  
was raped by a man that I don't know". "The night started out really fun". "I  
admitted it I had a few beers which I shouldn't have drank". "After the few beers I  
felt light headed". "I saw this man and he looked really nice". "He asked me if I  
wanted a soda". "I know I shouldn't have but I took the drink". "After the drink I  
felt really tired". "After that I can't remember anything else till I woke up".   
"When I woke up that man was on top of me raping me". "I screamed for him to  
stop but he didn't listen". "I think he started to get mad because he punched me  
and I blacked out again". "When I woke up I was on a couch and couldn't  
remember much". "It gets worse". "Today I realized that I skipped my period".   
"I went to the drug store and got a pregnancy test". "I just took the test and I am  
pregnant". Stephanie started to sob again. Vince and Linda sat there in shock  
they couldn't believe what their daughter had just said. Linda took Stephanie in  
her arms and tired to comfort her daughter. Vince looked at his daughter  
"Stephanie why didn't you tell us about this". Stephanie looked up at her father "I  
don't know dad I was ashamed". "Stephanie there is nothing to me ashamed of it  
wasn't your fault". "Stephanie what are you going to do about this baby?" "Dad  
I'm going to raise it of course". Vince started to get the evil expression on his face  
and said "oh I'm going to get my hands on that creep". Stephanie looked at Vince  
and said "dad you can't I don't even know who the guy is". "Maybe it is better  
you don't know the guy because if you did I would kill him". Linda looked at her  
daughter and said "Stephanie are you sure you are pregnant?" Stephanie with a  
ashamed look said "I'm afraid so mom". With that Linda broke down and cried.   
Vince try to comfort his wife and said "Linda, it's OK we will get though this".   
What a day that was I remember that day like it was yesterday. Today marks me  
being two months pregnant today is one of my first visits. I'm so nervous, my  
mom has deiced to go with me. My parents have been very supportive and so has  
Shane. Telling Shane that I was pregnant was probably just as hard as telling my  
parents. I will never forget the look on his face. When I told him I was pregnant  
at 17, it looked like his heart broke in hundreds of pieces. He hugged me and  
promised me he would be here every step of the way. I knew that my parents  
would be here but for him to say that meant so much to me. Shane is the type  
where he will helping with my breathing and will coach me though the labor.   
That's probably what I love about Shane so much is that he is always here for me.   
I hear my mom calling me and I head downstairs. She looks at me and smiles "are  
you ready to go?". I nod and we head out the door. We arrive at the office and I  
see all new mothers with their children. I always liked kids, I would tell Shane all  
the time that I would have a dozen of kids when I was older. I guess I'm starting  
my kids a little early. My mom goes to window and tells them my name. I sit  
down and I hear all these babies cry. I can't believe that I am going to be a mom.   
Linda sit down and sees Steph looking at the babies. "Their cute huh?" Stephanie  
looks at Linda and smiles. Linda looks at Stephanie and says "I remember when  
you were that age". "You were so cute". "Shane would always want to hold you  
and sometimes he would even sing to you". "There were so many nights that you  
wouldn't sleep and Shane would come in and sing". "As soon as Shane started to  
sing you would stop crying". Stephanie smiled at her mom and said "I never knew  
that". Linda smiled and they both heard the nurse say "Stephanie McMahon".   
Stephanie stood up and Linda followed her in. They both sat in the room and  
waited for the doctor to come in, finally the door opened and in came the doctor.   
The doctor looked at both of them and said "hello how are you both today". They  
both looked at him and said "good". The doctor contuined on "today we are just  
going to basically check on the baby and see if anything is wrong". "Hopeful the  
baby will be healthily and we can get you out of here". Linda and Stephanie  
nodded and the doctor said "lets get started". The doctor made Stephanie take a  
whole bunch of test to check on the baby. Finally they all returned back to the  
room. Stephanie became nervous because the doctor had a concerned look on his  
face. "Stephanie I'm afraid we have so bad news". Linda and Steph both looked  
at the doctor puzzled. "What is it doctor". "I'm afraid to say this but Stephanie  
you have a disease". "Now this disease impairs you not to be able to have babies".   
"If you have this baby you will die". "The baby will survive but you won't".   
Linda looked at her daughter and Stephanie looked at Linda in shock. "There is in  
option to abort the birth". "If we do that Stephanie you will live". "If you go  
though the pregnancy, you will not live though labor". "Now Stephanie this is a  
big decision for you". "I want you to go home and think about". "Please call me  
back in a few days with your decision". They both nodded and left the doctor's  
office in shock. All Stephanie could think is first I get rapped, then I get pregnant  
and now I may die or lose my baby. Linda couldn't believe this her daughter  
might die because of that creep. She was hoping that Stephanie would abort the  
birth. Though there was still a part of her that felt like she would be killing her  
grandchild. The car ride home was silent. Neither of them knew what to say.   
When they arrived home Vince was standing near the door with a smile on his  
face. "How did it go Steph?" Vince knew something was wrong by the  
expressions on Linda and Stephanie's face. "What's wrong, what happen?"   
"Vince come sat down on the couch". Vince listened to his wife and sat on the  
couch. Stephanie really wished her mom would tell her father. Stephanie couldn't  
bare to say it. The room was silent and Linda knew Stephanie wouldn't be able to  
tell him. "Vince when we went to the doctors he told us that there was bad news".   
"The bad news was that Stephanie has a disease". "Which enables her to give  
birth". "There is only two options". "The first one is to abort the baby and  
Stephanie will live". "The second is for Stephanie to go though regular labor but  
Steph will not live". Vince was shocked his baby girl could die. "Oh my God,  
what are you going to do". Stephanie looked at both her parents and said "I think I  
should keep the baby". Vince and Linda both at the same time said "what?"   
"Stephanie I think it is best if you abort the baby". Vince didn't want this baby to  
die, that was his grandchild. Although Vince didn't want his daughter to die.   
"Dad I can't kill my child, this is my child and I will die for it". "You both can  
take care of the child and give it a great home". "Stephanie we want our daughter  
to take care of the baby". Stephanie started to get tears in her eyes. "I know mom  
but that's not the way it is". "It's either one way or another". "Mom do you think  
I want to die?" "To be honest with you no but this is my own flesh and blood".   
Vince and Linda knew it was Steph's decision but couldn't come to terms with it.   
"Stephanie please think about it, I don't want you to die". Vince started to sob, for  
the first time in Steph's life she saw her dad cry. Stephanie went over to her dad  
and said "oh dad please don't cry, I have to do this". Vince looked up as his  
daughter and nodded. He knew he couldn't talk Stephanie into aborting the birth.   
Stephanie went over to her mom and notice she was also crying. "Stephie your  
going to go though with the birth aren't you". "Yes mom I have to sorry". "There  
is not going to be anyway to talk you out of it". Stephanie looked at her mom and  
nodded. The worst was still to come it was telling Shane. She actually thought  
her parents took it well. They all deiced to have Shane come over and tell him.   
When Shane came over he was his usual self but that changed when he saw the  
expression on this family's face. "Hi everybody, what's going on, what do you  
have to tell me". Stephanie told Shane and he didn't take it well. He told  
Stephanie to give up the baby. What would he do without his baby sister.   
Stephanie started to feel guilty. She started to realize that it was not only going to  
affect her but the whole family. Stephanie knew though that she had to do this.   
Shane couldn't handle Stephanie's decision so he just walked out and said he  
needed to take a walk. Everyone in the family was in shock. Stephanie was going  
to go after him but Vince stopped her. He said "give Shane some time he will try  
to accept it like how me and your mother did". They all sat there watching the  
hours and minutes go by. It seemed like so long since Shane left. Stephanie was  
starting to get worried about him. After 3 hours Shane walked though the door.   
He looked right at Stephanie and said "Look I don't agree with your decision but I  
guess I will have to accept". "I just want you to know that I will be here with you  
ever step of the way". Stephanie was so happy to hear this. "Oh Shane thank you  
so much". "Shane you don't know what this means to me". Stephanie hugged  
Shane and Vince and Linda also hugged him. Vince knew Shane would come  
around and so did Linda. For the next several months Stephanie had to juggle  
high school and being pregnant. The McMahon's prepared for the baby like any  
other family would. They had the hospital bag, the crib was set up, everything was  
ready. Shane and Stephanie were even going to Lamaze classes. Everything was  
ready to go Stephanie was now 9 months pregnant. She really wanted to get this  
over with. She was sick of being pregnant. Stephanie has became so attached to  
this baby. Stephanie wouldn't even be able to see her baby. She just wished that  
things could be different. That she didn't have to die. That she could raise this  
baby. Watch the baby grow, be there for his or hers first steps. Stephanie knew  
that wouldn't happen. She wouldn't be there. She knew that the child would have  
a good home with her parents. But still this was her child she wanted to be there.   
Some many times these thoughts ran though her head. All of a sudden Stephanie  
feels a sharp pain and sees blood all over her shirt. She calls for her mom and says  
"mom it's time'. Her mom runs to her gets the bag that was prepared and they  
head for the hospital. On the way to the hospital Linda calls both Shane and Vince  
on there cell phones. They arrive at the hospital and they take Steph right in.   
Linda goes into the room and sits there patiently for her son and husband. Finally  
both Shane and Vince arrive. By the time they go there Stephanie was already in  
late labor. She seemed to be in a lot of pain and the doctor gave all the pain killers  
they could. They all stood there and Stephanie was starting to get weak. The baby  
was almost going to come out. Stephanie looked at her mom and said "mom, I  
love you, thank you for being so supportive of my decision." "Please take care of  
my child." "Be a great mom to my child like you always were to me" Linda got  
tears in her eyes. "Oh Stephanie I will and I love you so much". "Dad, oh I love  
you, please take care of my child and be a great father to the child like you were to  
me". "Oh Stephanie I love you too and I will take care of this child to the best of  
my ability". "Shane, be a great over protective brother and I love you". "Oh  
Steph I love you too and I will try my best". Stephanie looked at everyone again  
and said "I love you all and tell my baby I love him or her too". With that  
Stephanie took her last breath and her eyes slowly shut. Right after that Linda,  
Shane, and Vince heard a loud cry. They look over to see the new addition to the  
McMahon family. The doctor looked at all of them and said "it's a girl". They  
smiled and Shane said "what will we call her". After a few minutes of thinking  
they all said it in unison "Stephanie".   
  
The End 


End file.
